Horrible days can make you yell at people who have done nothing
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Matsuri goes to help Gaara with his work but gets yelled at and runs off. Now Gaara has to find her and apologise. Horrible summary!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did things would be a lot different but Kishimoto does **T^T.

Gaara has been having a horrible day. First he had to do a bunch of paper work then kankuro came and bugged him while eating his lunch. Now he has more paperwork, Gaara was hoping for peace and quiet now. But Matsuri wanted to help him because she heard he is buried in paper work, so she scurried to his office to help!

"Lord-Gaara i'm here to help just tell me what to do!" Matsuri spoke cheerfully as she swung opened the door. "Not now Matsuri." Gaara said as nice as he could. "I can help with paper work, rub your shoulders, clean your office and I can-" Before Matsuri could finished Gaara yelled "YOUR A BURDEN MATSURI, LEAVE!" Matsuri was shocked Gaara has never yelled at her like that before. Hurt she whispered a sorry and ran.

- With Matsuri

She ran out of the village people thought she didn't know where she was going because her head was so down low but she knew the place all too well. 'I'm such a idiot!' Matsuri's kept repeating in her head. After 5 minutes of running she turned right. She began to slow down as she could see two tombstones up ahead. "Mom dad why can't you be here for me now?" She whispered kneeling down in front the graves.

- With Gaara 4 hours after yelling at Matsuri

'You weren't being mean or harsh to her you just needed to be alone!' Gaara kept telling himself. Someone barging into his office without knocking brought him from think about Matsuri. 'Only one person would do this.' "Temari what do you need?" "Have you seen Matsuri? No one has seen her scene she came to help you." Temari said with a worried look on her face.

"Marsuri is missing!?" "Yeah, don't tell me you yelled at her and she left!" 'You insensitive bastard!' Temari though as she glared at Gaara. "W-well you see." "You know what I see! I see you having a bad day and TAKING IT OUT OH POOR MATSURI WHEN ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS HELP THE ONE SHE LOVES...SHIT!" 'Matsuri is gonna kill me!' Temari was hoping he didn't hear her but when Temari yells there's no way you can miss what she says. "Matsuri loves me?" Gaara asked. "Yeah she does know listen here," Temari starts walking towards Gaara and glares at him saying "You go find her and tell her how you feel and don't hurt her anymore!" Temari slowly backs away and falls over his desk. "SON OF A BEACH!" Temari was expecting to hear Gaara laugh or telling her to watch where she walks but when she stood up he was gone. 'Good go find your girl."

- Gaara looking for Matsuri

"Have you seen Matsuri?" "No sorry." "Have you seen Matsuri?" "No but good luck finding her kazekage-sama." 'No one has seen or heard from her where could she be!' "Try looking where her parents are buried, she's probably there." A voice he knows spoke up. "Saki? Where are they buried?!" Gaara would do anything to get this information from Saki. "About 5 minutes outside the village then go right till you see her, oh and Gaara make Matsuri happy please. Fill her with love from you and your siblings cause she never got much love growing up alone." Saki smiles and walks away but stops and turns around "Pinkie promise that you will ok!" She said and she ran back to him and put up her pinkie finger. "Ok pinkie promise." Gaara lifted his pinkie and then the promise was made. He had to fix things with Matsuri and tell her how he feels.

- Matsuri

Matsuri was fast asleep between the two graves, with puffy red eyes and tears still falling from them and a runny nose. "MATSURI WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice she knew all to well. The voice of her teacher, the one she loved. She stared to open her eyes too see if he was near. "Thank kami! Matsuri your safe!" He came over to her and saw her eyes. "What are you doing here you'll catch a cold silly." Gaara explained picking her up bridal style. "W-why are you here i'm just a burden to you." Matsuri spoke as she looked away from him. "And how did you find this place its secret!" Matsuri was kinda mad right now because this was her place to get away from everyone and now someone found out. "I found out from someone where your parents were buried and though you would be there." The only person who would know is Saki but why would she tell Gaara? "Saki said she wants us to be happy and you to feel love, because you Grew up without a mom and dad you never got much love and Temari, Kankuro, Saki and I want to give you the love you never got and i want to give you a love that can't compare to theirs the love of a lover." As he finished Matsuri noticed they were at Gaara's house.

"I'm sorry matsuri I was tired and having a long day but I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I love you." Gaara put her down and kissed her. As the broke for air Matsuri said "Your forgiven and I love you two." Gaara and Matsuri walking inside. "Matsuri thank kami your ok!" Temari said relieved and hugged her. "Good job on finding her Gaara." Kankuro said to Gaara. "Matsuri you are part of this family ok so don't ever think your alone ok and if Gaara ever hurts you again find me or Kankuro and we will beat him up!" Temari said not letting Matsuri go. "Haha ok Temari." Finally after Gaara and Kankuro got Temari off Matsuri they eat and played some board games. Never again was Matsuri ever gonna feel alone or get yelled at by Gaara unless he wants to get beat up.

How was it? First gaamatsu hope it's good!


End file.
